


with the hounds of hell coming after you

by Tash_ka



Series: how did your debts get paid? [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AU in which Arthur never had TB, But eventual happy ending, Gen, Little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tash_ka/pseuds/Tash_ka
Summary: He was sure he didn't imagine the wounded look in John's eyes whenever he thought Arthur wasn't looking, but at least they were talking again. That was the best he could hope for. The rest was up to Arthur. He was the one who needed to make amends.He realized just how difficult it would be, once he spotted a silhouette on a horse making its way towards their farm one day around noon. There was no mistaking that it was Dutch.





	with the hounds of hell coming after you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I might have accidentally written part two... And I'm already writing part three?
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and support, they really motivated me to write more. I will probably post part three, which will be the conclusion of this story, some time next week. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much and enjoy :)

"You did what?" John's voice was surprisingly controlled as he asked the question, causing Arthur to be equally impressed and concerned with how he was behaving. He didn't expect that John Marston would be able to control his anger so well. Or, to be completely honest, at all. Ever since Arthur started telling him about his meeting with Dutch and the conversation they had, John was watching him with narrowed eyes, not really saying anything. Not until Arthur mentioned inviting the other man to their farm. 

That was when John's whole demeanor had changed. Suddenly he looked tense, fists clenched at his sides, his whole body ready to fight at the smallest provocation. It was unexpected, and a little bit concerning. In that moment Arthur would much rather have the 'hot-headed and yelling nonsense' John before him. He wasn't sure how to deal with the calm and angry one. Hopefully, knowing John, it wouldn't be long before his resolve broke and he exploded.

"I thought that inviting him to visit will be good for you. For all of us." Looking back at it now, Arthur wasn't so sure about that. At the time it was an obvious thing to do. He wanted all of them to be a family again, so he invited Dutch to visit, confident that everyone would want to get their own closure as much as he did. He didn't consider the hours it took him to come to terms with Dutch's betrayal, didn't think that maybe John wasn't ready for that yet. 

"Well, nobody asked you!" And that was about as long as John's control had lasted. Still, pretty impressive, considering his previous record. "Maybe you and Dutch want to be a happy family again, I won't hold that against you. But you have no right to make this decision for me!" John's eyes were throwing daggers at him, but Arthur could see something else hidden deep within them something that looked a lot like hurt. He couldn't help but feel guilty, making John hurt was the last thing he wanted. He screwed up again. 

"I'm sorry, John, I wasn't thinking" The moment he said those words he knew they sounded shallow, not good enough to convey what he was feeling. It didn't really matter tough. John didn't even give him a chance to finish, already storming out of the house. 

The silence that followed was deafening to Arthur's ears. He sighed heavily and sat down in a chair, hands moving to cover his face. He knew John would react like that, but he chose to ignore it. Dismiss the other man's feelings as one would dismiss a child throwing a tantrum. Like he always did. Hell, he even said to Dutch that John would throw a fit but get over it. And now he felt like an asshole. 

"I should probably go talk to him." 

Arthur's head shot up suddenly at the voice behind him. He forgot Abigail was in the room with them, too preoccupied with their fight and his inner turmoil. He could only imagine what she thought of him right now. Some leader he was, putting his needs before those of everyone else like that. Forcing them into situations they didn't want to be in. Making decisions for John, like he was a child needing guidance, without considering that he should have a say in how he lived his life. 

Over the last few months John really worked hard to be better, becoming more mature and responsible. It was as if he took what Arthur said to him on that mountain to heart and tried his best to live it every day, yet he still wasn't able to treat him like a man he clearly became. Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to look Abigail in the eyes, afraid that he will see only disappointment in them, certain she was thinking the same thing he did. 

He watched from the corner of his eye as she slowly made her way to the door, not even glancing in his direction. 

"Do you think I've made a mistake inviting him here?" The question left his lips, before his brain even formed it. Abigail paused in front of the door, unmoving and silent for a moment, before she turned towards him. 

"I don't know" her voice was hard as she spoke. Arthur tried hard not to flinch. He didn't remember her ever using that tone with him in the years they knew each other. He clearly wasn't successful because Abigail sighed, her face softening a little. "I don't really care about Dutch, as far as I'm concerned he could be gone forever. But I know that you and John do.” She took a moment to collect her thoughts, before speaking again. “I understand what you wanted to do, Arthur. I really do. But you can't keep treating John like that. Don't you think he repented enough?" Arthur lowered his eyes, his hands much easier to look at than Abigail's soft understanding. Especially, since he didn't deserve it. "It wasn't right to put him on the spot like that but I'm sure that you've meant well, and John will forgive you as soon as he has some time to think."

Arthur laughed quietly, chancing a quick look at her. "Good luck getting John Marston to think." He was relieved to see that she was smiling with him. 

"You are both impossible." She huffed in mock exasperation, her voice teasing. 

"Can't argue with that" Arthur snorted, tipping his hat towards her and watched as she turned around and left, sending one last smile his way. 

*

The next few weeks were quiet. Just as Abigail said, after three days of trying his hardest to avoid Arthur and not talking to him during meals, John begrudgingly accepted Arthur's apology. He still wasn't happy about any of it, and Arthur was sure he didn't imagine the wounded look in his eyes whenever John thought he wasn't looking, but at least they were talking again. That was the best he could hope for. The rest was up to Arthur. He was the one who needed to make amends.

He realized just how difficult it would be, once he spotted a silhouette on a horse making its way towards their farm one day around noon. There was no mistaking that it was Dutch. 

Arthur sighed heavily. That was what he needed right now, more reasons for John to be pissed off. Not that he wasn't happy to see the other man, he just wished his timing was a little bit better. Then again, it was Arthur who told him that he could come whenever he wanted, so he couldn't really hold that against him. 

As Dutch got nearer, he suddenly noticed that there was another horse running next to The Count, and it looked like it was carrying something. Arthur could feel his blood boil. He knew very well what it was. 

He watched in disbelief as the horses approached him, suddenly glad he was the only one near the house right now. Then again, maybe being here alone wasn't such a good idea. There would be no one to stop him from killing Dutch, if his assumptions turned out to be correct. 

"Dutch" he greeted, voice hard, as soon as the other man dismounted his horse. Arthur's gaze didn't stop on him for a longer than that greeting, drawn to the horse he had with him. "What the hell is that?" 

"I brought a peace offering" Dutch gestured with his head to the second horse. It was just like Arthur thought, there were two people laid across the horse's back. Both were dead. 

"Peace offering? That's... Those are fucking Pinkertons, Dutch." Arthur growled, trying to ignore the smug smile on the other man's face, otherwise he might accidentally punch him before he could explain. "What were you thinking, bringing Pinkertons here with you?"

Dutch face turned serious. Arthur could see rage sparking in his eyes as he turned towards the bodies, mouth twisted in disgust. He pushed them of the horse, next to Arthur's feet. 

"Well, I didn't have to bring them. They were barely a mile away, camping in the forest, watching you." 

"They were what?" Arthur's eyes widened. His first thought was to check on Abigail and Jack. They went to the river together a while ago, what if Pinkertons got to them? What if there was more of them somewhere? But he quickly calmed himself down. Dutch wouldn't be here, if he didn't check the parameter for any more dangers. They were safe for now. "Why?" 

Dutch looked at Arthur pointedly. "Son, you are not stupid. You know why they were here."

"They were looking for you?"

"That would be my first guess, except..." Dutch paused, looking at Arthur expectantly. 

"Except they didn't have any reason to think you will come here. For all they know we parted on bad terms." Dutch nodded, smiling slightly, as Arthur continued. "So, they weren't after you, they were after one of us." 

"That's what I thought. What I don't know is why they were after you."

"You didn't ask them?" 

"I did." Dutch voice was hard, as he frowned at the dead Pinkertons. 

Arthur shook his head, deciding to drop it. It was never good to remind Dutch of his failures. 

"I have no idea what they wanted with us. John and I, we aren't worth as much. You on the other hand..." Arthur watched as Dutch's eyes widened with realization. 

"You both know me very well" he said slowly, and Arthur could feel dread settling low in his stomach, he already suspected what Dutch was going to say next. "You know how I think and where I might hide. Arthur, you've found my hideout without any problems..." Dutch's shoulders sagged as he looked at Arthur. "That's what they wanted from you. To find me."

"Dammit" Arthur mumbled, barely noticing the words leaving his mouth through the fog that clouded his brain. He felt almost like he was paralyzed, helpless in the face of this new realization. 

In the past few months he finally dared to start hoping again. Hoping that they had a future ahead of them. That after all they'd been through something good would finally happen to them. And now this. It seemed like fate was throwing everything at them, refusing to give them even a silver of peace. 

"Dammit!" Arthur repeated, this time almost a yell, ripped out of his chest, as he kicked the body before him. Once, twice, until he hissed in pain. "Why can't you leave us alone!?" He must have looked pathetic, standing there helpless, shouting at a dead body. Some kind of leader he was. 

"I'm so sorry, son." Dutch's low voice brought him back to reality. Arthur barely had the strength to be ashamed of his behavior. 

"Not your fault" he murmured, not looking him in the eye. "I just... I wanted this to be home, you know?" He sighed. "It was stupid." 

Dutch moved suddenly, with two steps he was in front of Arthur, his hands on Arthur's shoulders, shocking him into looking up. "Don't say that." 

"It's the truth" Arthur shrugged, still feeling the weight of Dutch's hands on him. It was strangely grounding. He took a deep breath. "You know what's the worst thing Dutch? John was really trying this time. He was happy here, taking care of his family as he should. And now he's going to become an outlaw again." 

Dutch was looking at him, calculating. Arthur could spot the moment he finally made a decision. He met Arthur's gaze, determined glint in his eyes.

"No, he won't. None of you will." Arthur wanted to laugh at the conviction in his voice but could only muster a small grimace. "He won't, Arthur" Dutch repeated, this time harder, gripping at Arthur's shoulders and shaking them lightly, as if trying to shake some sense into him. 

"And what are we going to do? Run to Tahiti?" Artur asked wryly. Dutch exhaled, letting go of him and taking few steps back. 

"I can help you, if you let me" he looked hesitant as he said those words, like he thought that Arthur would reject his offer. Arthur's eyebrows raised in question. "I have a plan." 

And boy, didn't this phase sound ridiculous coming from Dutch, especially after all that had happened. 

Arthur snorted. "I'm sorry, Dutch, but you don't have a great record with having plans." 

Not that Arthur had any other option. They had to do something, staying here, doing nothing would eventually get them killed, now that Pinkertons knew where they were. 

Dutch smirked at him, full of that self-confidence that Arthur never hoped to be able to master, no matter how long he tried. "This one will work, believe me." 

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not the one you'll have to convince." 

*

"Absolutely not." 

"John..." 

"No, Arthur. There's no way I'm going to believe anything he says ever again." John eyes were narrowed, looking between Dutch and Arthur. Arthur didn't like it. It almost felt like he was in some kind of twisted deja vu, like they were picking sides again. This time he and Dutch against John.

He took a step forward from where he stood next to Dutch, placing himself clearly in the middle between both men. Mediating, not picking sides. He cringed inside as the floor boards creaked below his feet, making the move more obvious than he intended. In his peripheral vision he caught the knowing raise of Dutch's eyebrows. John, on the other hand, looked appreciative of the gesture and that was all he could hope for right now. 

Then Arthur's gaze moved past John, sweeping quickly around the room. His eyes meeting Sadie's, as she stood propped against the wall, shoulder to shoulder with Charles. She looked pensive, brows furrowed while she followed the scene before her. Charles expression was completely blank, just like Abigail's, as she sat in the corner, half-heartedly playing with Jack, but keeping her whole attention on their exchange. It was impossible to judge what they thought about Dutch's plan and that was making Arthur's frustration grow.

Arthur's eyes snapped back to John, who was looking at him expectantly. 

"What other choice do we have?" he asked and immediately regretted his harsh tone. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down before continuing. "They won't leave us alone, John. No matter where we hide, they will find us. With that money we can go somewhere safe, somewhere where no one knows who we are."

"Assuming that the money is where he says it is" John pointed a finger towards Dutch, his voice dripping with venom, that Arthur knew wasn't directed at him. "Did you forget how he lied to us all?" 

"John, son, I know that I wronged you. And I could never atone for everything I did, but I promise to try my best. I won't risk losing you again.” Arthur sighed internally. There he was again, trying to sweet-talk them into forgiveness. Just when Arthur thought Dutch knew better. It didn’t seem to work on John, more like it had the opposite effect to what Dutch intended. 

"I know that you can talk, Dutch. It doesn't mean I have to believe what you're saying. Stop trying to..." 

"Manipulate you, I know. I already had this conversation with Arthur." 

"Well, apparently it didn't stick" John drawled, narrowing his eyes. 

"Son..." Dutch started, opening his arms wide but was quickly silenced by Arthur's warning gaze. 

"John, I didn't forget what he did. But I believe he's telling the truth now." Arthur shook his head, taking another step towards John, until he stood face to face with him. "Look, John... You and me, we are brothers. I understand that you can't trust, Dutch, I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to trust me."

It wasn't fair to demand John to trust him like that, but Arthur didn't see any other option. John would rather skin himself alive than go with Dutch's plan. With time, maybe the wounds between them would heal, but they didn't have the luxury to wait for that to happen. They needed to act quickly before anyone would notice the missing Pinkertons. 

John's lips twisted unhappily. "You know I trust you, Arthur, but you can be blind when it comes to Dutch. And risking Mrs. Adler's life like that? I just don't like it." Arthur could see Sadie moving impatiently behind John, but she stayed silent. "I will support you, but I still don't trust him." 

Arthur sighed in relief, clasping John's shoulder with a silent 'thank you' on his lips. 

"What about you, Sadie? You know it doesn't have to be you. Anyone of us can get the money." 

She snorted. "No, you can't. They will recognize you in a minute. I'm the only one who joined you after Blackwater, it has to be me." 

"We can figure something out, you don't..." 

"Arthur" she stopped him sternly "I've made my decision."

That sealed the deal. They spent the rest of the day planning, studying the map for best ways to get into Blackwater and retrieve the money. Sadie was supposed to head that way the next day with Dutch accompanying her as far as he could go without being spotted. The rest of them would stay here and get everything ready, so they could leave as soon as they had the money. There wasn't a lot of talking about where they would go. The priority was leaving, getting through the border to Mexico and then figuring out what to do next. 

"You're going with us, Dutch? To Mexico?" It was almost dark outside, by the time Arthur looked up from the map, suddenly feeling how dry and tired his eyes had become. 

Dutch hummed, like he barely heard what Arthur had said, looking deep in thought. He snapped back to reality after a few seconds, meeting Arthur's questioning gaze. "What? Oh yes, yes, I'll go with you to Mexico. After that each of us can get their share of money and do whatever they want with it" he replied, still seeming distracted by something else. 

Arthur couldn't help the uneasy feeling settling in his gut at that. Suddenly he felt like Dutch wasn't telling him the whole truth. He shook his head, telling himself that he was just imagining things. They were all tired after what happened today, and Dutch wasn't the exception. 

They spent a while longer sitting around the table, each one of them deep in their own thoughts, before they headed to bed. Arthur was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will definitely have more Charles in it, since I wasn't able to give him any dialogue in this one, no matter how hard I tried. And Sadie, because she is wonderful and deserves more than the two sentences she got. In my defense, it's really difficult to juggle so many characters at once and still keep some kind of plot.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think :)


End file.
